User blog:CrinosWolf500/Ethical choices to make in NVBIII
Made this for fun, I was bored :P This guide is based on deciding the best moral decisions in New Vegas Bounties III. It does not handpick the best choice based on the reward you get, but rather the most ethical decision that should be considered justice and right from an aerial view point. Even if you find that this guide isn’t for you based on your own moral dilemma, I like having a guide which helps me when I can’t decide what to choose. We're all human, we can make our own decision, but I’m sure there are other players like me. I hope this helps you! Have fun \o/ Note that I coloured text that can be considered spoilers in black. This is just in case if you have not yet finished NVBIII and do not want to suffer any spoilers. Just highlight the text if you want to see what it says. You've been warned. The City of Woe GIVE DANA 2,000 CAPS VIA TERRIFYING PRESENCE – Dana sold her daughter to slavery. No parent should ever have to make a sacrifice surrounding their children even when in destitute. Dana does not deserve happiness, but her two sons rely on her and they will unfortunately perish if Dana suffers the consequences, and no child should ever have to suffer for what their parent has done. But to show a tad bit of retribution for her daughter, scare her into taking the money with the Terrifying Presence perk, it’ll also show Virgil that you are not weak, as he even claims that it is not something he has seen anyone do before. The Long Arm LET GODWIN LIVE BUT CONVINCE HIM TO STOP – If Godwin didn’t have children, this would be a different story. Same case with Dana, a child should not have to suffer based on their parent’s faults, and they will no doubt perish without their father. The best you can do is get him to stop bombing NCR taxers, no matter how understandable you can call his motives, there is no excuse for bombing people. Godwin should be killed for his crimes, but aforementioned, his children should not have to suffer, they rely on him. The dilemma of this next choice is based on whether you did the quest Enemy of My Enemy or not. Didn't do Enemy of My Enemy = Didn't do Enemy of My Enemy LET JACKSON LIVE – He collected bounties just like us. The only reason he is wanted dead is because his target was a high-ranking member of the NCR, and that individual apparently committed rape. Not only is he retired, but he also has his own brand of frontier justice, which is something we need in a post-apocalyptic world. |-|Completed Enemy of My Enemy = Completed Enemy of My Enemy KILL ESTHER, OR KILL JACKSON AND LET HER LIVE – This is a moment we’ve been longing for. We want Esther to meet justice after she sold helpless orphaned children into slavery and scammed us out of a lot of money, plus the fact that she found clever ways into getting us to sparing her that got her beneficial rewards in the process. Regardless of whether she finally see’s that what she did was wrong, she was never a good person, she knew what she was doing, she had no morals, she did what she did just to earn money, with no morally correct motivation, she does not deserve to live a happy life. With all that money she got from the NCR, she did absolutely nothing to atone for what she did, if she truly understood the cruelty of her actions, she'd have done something about it. She did not. Instead, she chose to sit back, relax in the mountains and have a family, disregarding all the children she put in danger, whom had no family and came to her "orphanage", only to get backstabbed and sold into slavery thanks to the money YOU funded her. The difficulty of this choice resolves around her pregnancy. While a child shouldn’t be punished for their parent’s actions, her child is still in the womb. Furthermore, a child shouldn’t have to live being raised by a woman who lead a life selling children to some of the most low-life individuals of the wasteland, you’d essentially be sparing her child that fate. Kill her, but also know that bounty hunters will not see your reasoning and will come after you for this, that can be your punishment in a sense especially after what you’re about to suffer in the final quest. But if you don’t want to bring yourself to killing a pregnant lady, kill Jackson instead so she’ll have a hard time raising her child on her own, it's the least you can do. And speaking of, if you kill Esther, Jackson will turn hostile, forcing you to kill him, so you’ll end up getting the reward either way in this outcome. Unless you’re like me and would like to get a mod that allows you to incapacitate your foes, I’d recommend a mod like Near Death or STUN so it allows you to restrain Jackson and let him live. It is his wife after all who deserves it, not him. LETTING JOE FROST LIVE OR KILLING HIM ARE BOTH ETHICAL – Joe Frost was justified to leak the information he found to the public, but in doing so it gave the Legion an advantage and lead to the deaths of many NCR Soldiers. If you kill Joe Frost, it becomes ethically beneficial due to it being revealed in one of the endings that his death gets leaked to the public, which makes a stronger case against the NCR’s unlawful and corrupt handling. But at the end of the day, Joe Frost did not directly kill anyone or intend for them to die, and he was taught justice in a time frame from when the NCR was ran by Tandi, his intentions were for the greater good, and it was only the public who did wrong by revealing the information in an article for the Legion to find out, he does not deserve death for this. Devil’s Due SPITE BILL VIA SLEEPING WITH LORI – Agitating Bill in order to get him to the shoot first is one of the most hilarious moments in this mod, and all methods in spiting him are just great. But if you want to choose an option that is the most prideful, get Lori to sleep with you by convincing her with the Speech check, so she acts like the woman she should be by not acting as some man’s property and since we know what happens to her at the end, it’s better for her to go down as a woman instead of a “sheep”, you’ll give her that honour. Plus, it’s a chance for you to get lucky, I wouldn’t wanna turn that down, lmao. LET DOOLIN LIVE – The NCR only want him dead for the money he stole, he only came to Frosthill to help Marko, who apparently wants a place to settle down. He gets a good ending in this outcome, no consequences, so might as well let the old man die happy. LETTING PORTER LIVE OR KILLING HIM ARE BOTH ETHICAL – Porter has brutalised families and children, but all of it was on the command of Marko who threatened to hurt him should he not carry out his orders. Depending on your own moral dilemma, killing Porter is right, despite him committing those crimes out of force. But if you let him live, he goes on to do something for the greater good. This one is based on what you think is right or wrong. In my opinion letting him live is right, but only because he goes on to do something good with himself, if he were to do anything bad, then killing him would be the right way to the end. LET LEE LIVE VIA TERRIFYING PRESENCE – He is an honest gunslinger, all he needs is to exit the life of violence. Which you can get him to do by scaring him. LET GLANTON GO – Fuck the money, regardless of how wrong Glanton was to do what he did, he merely killed those who killed others and gave them quick deaths despite them being individuals who gave slow deaths to innocent civilians, the only wrong thing he did was killing the women and children whom were related to said killers, but he’ll meet his end for doing that later. The consequences of letting him go are more rewarding. In The Better Angels, it’s revealed that Glanton suffers a fate worse than death, but also takes down another violent warlord in the process. Kill two birds with one stone I say. And Hell Followed With Him KILL MARKO – Regardless of how peaceful the aftermath of letting Marko live is, he has committed crimes for years across the wasteland, he has been longing for this fate and you have been meaning to kill him for Randall, to avenge his family. Frosthill is fucked at this point anyway, he made sure to that. Plus you get another perk, don’t waste this opportunity, it seems VERY out of character for you to want to let Marko live after all you've fought for leading up to this point. Regardless of what he did to you in response to Sergio's death, he still has many other crimes that he has to be punished for. Letting Marko live would be like letting Red Bear live, both committed monstrous crimes, and after having enough of it, decide to retire. Other miscellaneous acts KILL BROOKSHIRE – He betrayed you and Randall, made a deal with Khagan and schemed a plan with Marko and gave him an NCR citizenship, allowed Frosthill to be slaughtered. Plus he tells you that he’d have sacrificed an entire division if it benefitted the NCR, he’s worse than Colonel Moore. The NCR infamy you gain be damned, we don’t need corrupt fucks who claim to make “the hard decisions” in the NCR, the note you find on his corpse makes it crystal clear that he had a choice to the end. Category:Blog posts